Animal models have tremendously advanced the research of human cancer. However, the technically challenging, time consuming, and expensive process to generate animal model of human cancer is still a bottleneck for cancer research and drug development. In the proposed project, we expand the application of the nanoparticle drug/gene delivery system to the development of mouse cancer model with the goal of overcoming the challenges of current genetically engineered mouse (GEM) models. We will optimize the nanoparticle system for delivering tumorigenic DNA (plasmid DNA containing oncogenes or CRISPR/Cas9 gene editing components) to the targeted mouse ovarian surface epithelial cells and fallopian tube epithelial cells. The efficacy of this method in inducing ovarian cancer in mice will be evaluated. The formed tumors will be characterized and compared to current GEM models. If the proposed study is successfully completed, the results will provide new tools for creating safe, effective, and economic in vivo cancer models. The success of this revolutionarily new method may greatly advance the mouse models of human diseases and open new horizons in both basic and applied cancer research.